The Best Memories
by SilverWind13
Summary: Basically the life of Fili and Kili from Fili and Kili's point of veiw. -NO INCEST! - Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Thorin sat at the kitchen table. His elbows leaned on the smooth wooden tabletop and his head in his hands. All he could hear was his sister's pained screams from the other room and the heavy thud of the boots of the dwarf pacing behind him.

"Heptifili," Thorin sighed. The blonde dwarf stopped where he was. He stared ahead of him without replying. "Come sit next to me."

Heptifili sighed as he slumped down into the seat next to Thorin. That's better." Thorin smiled, patting Heptifili on the shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"I guess you're right." Heptifili sighed. His face lightened up with a smile and his brown eyes sparkled. "Dis is a strong dwarf." Thorin laughed. _No doubt about it, _He thought while shaking his head.

Another scream rang out through the house. Heptifili jumped out of his chair. The house was silent and Heptifili returned to pacing. Thorin sighed and lifted his eyes to the window. Light shone through. It was around midday. Thorin rubbed his eyes, his forehead crinkled.

A door creaked open. Thorin looked up from the table and Heptifili spun around, his golden hair flying up and then falling back down to rest around his shoulders.

An old dwarf stepped out of the other room and quietly closed the door behind him. Heptifili went to him with long strides.

"Oin," he sighed. The older dwarf look at him with a calm expression. The blonde dwarf opened his mouth, but Oin interrupted him.

"She is fine. So is the boy." Heptifili's eyebrows shot up. His face brightening with a smile.

"Boy?" Oin nodded. Heptifili looked past the old dwarf and at the door behind him. "Boy." The word rolled around in his mouth and in his mind, as if it was new to him.

"You can go in if you'd like." Oin urged, stepping to the side. Heptifili ,quickly but quietly, opened the door and eagerly jumped into the room. He shut the door behind him.

Oin turned to Thorin, who was still staring at him. He nodded at the door. "You can go in, too." Thorin shook his head.

"I'll give them sometime first. They'll get me if they want me."

"They will." Oin insisted. Thorin ignored his comment and patted the chair beside him.

"Sit." Oin did as Thorin requested. Thorin turned to him, is usually serious face spread with a smile and his blue eyes danced. "A boy." He laughed. "Tell me about him."

xXxXx

Dis looked up from the bundle in her arms and smiled as Heptifili entered the room. Heptifil took slow, cautious steps forward. Dis laughed softly. "Come. He won't bite." Heptifili smiled and went to the bedside, his reluctance dropping.

"Oh, Dis. He's beautiful." Heptifili pushed aside the blanket surrounding the baby's face so he could have a better look.

xXxXx

Thorin raised his fist and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was Dis' quiet voice that answered. Thorin smiled at the sound of her voice. He turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. He peeked around the door without stepping in.

Dis looked up and saw Thorin looking in. He looked from the baby to her and back. She laughed softly. "Come in, Thorin! You aren't afraid are you?" she teased.

Thorin stepped in with a huff for a laugh. He shut the door and turned back around, standing where he was. Dis tilted her head to the side of the bed where Heptifili knelt. Thorin shook his head with a twisted frown. He moved to the opposite side of the bed. Dis rolled her eye, smiling.

"So?" Thorin looked at her, expectantly.

"Fili." Dis smiled down at the child in her arms. Thorin smiled, sighing deeply.

"Fili." He murmered. He looked up at Dis and his eyes moved to Heptifili. Heptifili looked up and met Thorin's eye. He smiled and looked back down at the child. Fili.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do two or three more chapters of Fili from Thorin, Dis, and Heptifili's point of view! ;) Sound good to everyone? Then we'll move on to Fili and Kili's POV! :D**

* * *

**Heptifili's Point of View**

It is a beautiful Autumn day. Dead leaves lay scattered on the ground and dying ones are falling. I shiver as a gust of wind blows into my face and I pull my cloak tightly around me. My steps quicken. I can sense home getting closer and closer.

Dis will be in the kitchen, cooking something wonderful. I can almost smell it. Thorin won't get there until sometime after I've arrived. And Fili. I wonder what he'll be up to.

And then I see it. Our lovely home. I scurry up the steps and hurry inside. I shut the door behind me with a deep sigh. When I turn around, I find that the sitting room is empty. No surprise. I walk further in. Through the empty dining room and into the kitchen.

Empty. "Hm." Dis would usually be in here. There is something cooking, though, and that is good.

"Good boy!" I turn. The voice, Dis' voice, echos through the hallway. "Fili! Look at yourself!" I jog down the hall, past Thorin's room, the bathing room, our room, and then I turn right into Fili's room.

I stop in the doorway and my mouth drops. "Dis?" I manage. Is she seeing this? She smiles at me. Her back is bent as she stands behind Fili. His little arms are in the air and their hands are locked. Fili looks very concentrated as he stares down at his feet and then... He steps forward! His legs wobble, but his mother supports him.

I laugh at his serious face. His mouth is a twisted frown and his brows are knitted, closely, together. I shake my head in disbelief.

"Fili, look at him! Look at your son!" Dis smiles. I nod and step towards them.

"I see him, Dis! Look at him!"

"There you go." She whispers to Fili. "Go to Father." She releases his hands and they fly out like birds wings. He takes three small, shaky steps towards me and then he falls backwards.

For a second, he sits there, his little eyes wide and then he giggles. And his giggles break into full-out, joyous laughter. Dis scoops him up.

"Good job, Fili!"

"Yes," I laugh. "Good job." She sets him against her hip and he clings to her like a leech.

"We better go get the table set. Uncle Thorin will be home soon and then we can eat." Fili giggles.I step aside and let Dis exit first, following closely behind. We walk back to the kitchen without any sounds except Fili's giggles.

Dis sets Fili on the floor and makes herself busy. There's a thud from the front room followed by many smaller ones.

"Not in the greatest mood, I see." Dis mutters without looking up from her work. I smile.

"Is he ever?" Dis smiles a little.

"Heptifili," she scolds, but she is still smiling. "Make yourself useful or disappear." I laugh and grab Fili. I throw him up into the air and he screams with either delight or fear. I catch him and throw him up again while making my way to the door.

We're almost there when I place Fili and the ground and take my place behind him.

Thorin has his back to us. He hangs his cloak on a rack, murmuring under his breath. Fili's burst of laughter makes him spin around. I laugh, too. Thorin is _never_ caught off guard. Well... I guess I can't say never.

Thorin's wide blue eyes narrow at me before they slide down to Fili and brighten. He smiles, brow rising.

"Would you look at that?"

I laugh and let Fili's hand go. They fly out just like they did when Dis had let go only minutes before. "Go get him, Fili."

Fili slowly approaches Thorin and Thorin slowly approaches Fili. Fili lurches forwards and Thorin lunges for him. Fili falls into Thorin's large hands and Thorin lifts him up until they're blue eyes to blue eyes.

I smile and shake my head. Fili got his blue eyes from Dis' side of the family and his golden hair from mine. And I must say, his hair is growing in just fine.

"Still a little wobbly, are we?" Thorin's voice pulls me back into the sitting room. Fili laughs, saliva dripping from the corners of his lips and running down his chin. Thorin frowns. "Let's get you clean up and then eating."

I stand from where I've knelt on the floor and, as he passes, Thorin hands Fili off to me. I Laugh, quietly, as I wipe Fili's chin with my thumb. I follow Thorin down the hall and we meet Dis in the dining room.

She is finishing setting out the plates and Thorin and I take our seats. I set Fili in his seat and Thorin and I exchange small talk while Dis runs to retrieve the meal.

xXxXx

It was an amazing night. We'd sat in the front room before a warm fire and talked while Fili played on the floor. Thorin went off to bed early, claiming that he was tired. I did see light flooding from under his bedroom door for quite sometime, though. It was, as always, a battle to get Fili in bed, but we'd managed it.

I quietly close Fili's bedroom door behind me. Dis smiles at me as we head down the hall. I stop at our room.

"You know," I say. "It has been a good day."

"That it has." Dis agrees.

"But I think I'm going to, also, recede for the night." Dis smiled, nodding.

"Okay."

"Care to join me?"

"I'll be there in a bit." I frown and make my best puppy dog face. It doesn't have the same effect on her that Fili's would. "I have dishes to do!"

"How about we do them together? And then you come and join me?" She sighs while smiling.

"Agreed."

* * *

**Dis and Thorin and then on to Fili and Kili! Please, please, please review! I'll lose interest if you guys don't keep me stoked! :( Don't want that, do we? Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks for sticking with me! I also want to point out two special guests! Thank you two for the first reviews! :) Any who! You both are so nice. I'll do my best! I, too, am excited for Kili! He's on his way! ;D**

* * *

**Dis' Point of View**

Fili wraps his little arms around my neck. I hold him close and rock back and forth on my bed. _Our _bed. Heptifili and I. But he's gone. He'd kissed me and whispered soft, comforting things and left.

"It's okay. I'll be right back." I can still hear his voice ringing in my ears. And I feel his lips. I can still feel his lips pressing into mine, giving me a warmth I only feel with him.

"We have to go!" Thorin was halfway out the door, sword drawn. He headed out and Heptifili followed. He paused in the doorway and looked back at me, smiling. I smiled back and I felt a single tear fall onto my cheek.

I held Fili at my hip and when he saw his father heading out into the dark night, he'd reached out.

"Daddy!" He cried, tears filling his frightened eyes. I'd set him down and he ran to Heptifili. We smile at each other. Fili's first word. But neither of us know how to react. Heptifili needed to go and I can't help but worry. I know he'll be fine.

Fili hugged Heptifili's legs. "Yeah, Kiddo! That's right! But Daddy has to go now, okay?" Heptifili ruffled Fili's golden hair. I'd ran forward and pried Fili from his father's legs. And with one last goodbye, Heptifili disappeared into the darkness and rain.

A loud clap of thunder brings me back to the dark bedroom. Fili screams and buries his face in my chest.

"Daddy!" Fili cries.

"Shh." I whisper. Tears are coming freely now and I can't even try to stop them.

Orcs are dangerous and I already know the pain of losing to them. I never want to feel that again and then they have to come marching to our door? Why? Must they take everything from me? Not Fili. I'll do anything to keep Fili away from them. Only over my dead body will they get to him. But now, Heptifili and Thorin have gone out to meet them and I have to sit here and wait for their return.

xXxXx

It wasn't a long wait, though it felt like forever. The rain had stopped and the moon and stars had shone through the clouds.

It was so quiet that I heard when the door squeaked open. It was a quiet squeak as if the person entering doesn't want anyone to hear, but I do. I grab the knife sitting on the dresser next to me. Thorin told me to keep it 'just in case'. He didn't say 'just in case' what, though.

I set Fili down on the floor. "Stay here. I'll come and get you in a minute." He nods. I wipe a tear from his face and do my best to smile. I nod. "Good boy." I whisper before getting up and hurry out the door, closing it behind me, silently. I creep down the hall and to the front room.

Thorin stands in the open doorway. His head is bent and he doesn't move at all. If he weren't standing, I'd think he is dead. He looks up as I approach.

"Thorin?" His crystal eyes are depthless, hollow. He looks like he's looking through me, but then his eye focus on me.

I look past him for any sign. Blonde hair. Or maybe a noise. I stain my ears. Nothing.

"Heptifili?" Thorin looks down, shaking his head.

The knife slides from my grasp, clattering to the floor. The world slows and I'm down on my knees with my face in my hands. I hear Thorin's heavy steps and then I feel his rough hand on my shoulder. I feel him kneel beside me.

"Dis," he sighs. "I... He... I'm sorry, Dis." Thorin continues to whisper and comfort, but his words are blocked from my ears.

I cry out, looking up, and my hands fall to my stomach. My mind wanders to a Fili and I hope he stays where I told him to. And then my mind carries him outside to the still form of his father, lying, bloody, in the cold and darkness. And another child appears next to Fili. Just a shadow, but I know they are there.

"Daddy?" I choke as Fili's raspy voice carries through the house. My face returns to my hands. Thorin stands up and his hand slips from my shoulders. I hear his footsteps as he goes to Fili. He doesn't seems at all surprised that Fili speak.

"Fili," Thorin sighs. The boy whimpers and I turn around to see him withdraw into the darkness of the hallway, away from his uncle's outstretched arms. He looks to me with eyes full of confusion and the pleas for help. "No, no, Fili. I'm not going to hurt you." Thorin cautiously steps forward. "I only want to help."

"Daddy?" Is all Fili says. He searches the room past me. I stand and go to Thorin's side, also, reaching out to the frightened child.

"You're okay, Fili. Mother is here."

"Daddy!" Fili demands.

"Daddy is gone." The truth off the words stun me and I can't move. Thorin steps in.

"Yes, Fili. Your father is gone. But we're here and it is about time you went to sleep." Fili shrieks as Thorin steps towards him. He runs down the hall, Thorin running after him. I shake off the realization and run after them.

xXxXx

Fili had put up quite the fight, but sleep over took him and he lost the battle against it. He lay in his bed in his room and I, quietly, close the door. I close it slowly, watching him disappear behind the wood. He looks peaceful and innocent. And happy, like the world rest on anyone else's shoulders but his. This is how it should always be. He should never have been put through this and I will do everything in my power to make sure he is never hurt like this again.

"Dis?" I jump and spin around. Thorin steps back. He knew that my instinct would have made me punch him, but I'm not myself at the moment. "You okay?"

_No! What makes you think I am? What a stupid question! You really-_

"Fine." I nod, looking down at my feet and sucking in air. He sighs and his shoulders fall in exhaustion.

"I need to go clean myself up. I'll be back in a second. You okay with that?"

_Again with the-_

"Yes. Go ahead. I might go to bed myself." I say as I look him up and down.

"Okay." he says, calmly. He stands still, letting me examine him.

_No wonder Fili was so afraid of him,_ I think as I take in his clothes, hair, just _him_. He is covered blood. Orc blood I hope.

"Are _you_ okay?" i ask him. He hears the worry in my voice.

"Yeah," he assures, a little to quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dis. I'm sure. I know what happens if I lie to you." He smiles a bit and I do, too.

He wipes his forehead, obviously overwhelmed. My smile falls. I look at his matted hair, crusted with more blood. His clothes stick to him.

"Put those outside the door and I'll wash them." I point to his clothes and he looks down and back up, nodding. He walks off.

xXxXx

I set Thorin washed clothes out to dry. I'll retrieve them in the morning.

I go to my bedroom and lie in the bed. The mattress is cool and I shiver as I sink into it. I close my eyes and try to think. What will I do tomorrow? How do I move on? No! How do I keep living? I will never move on, but I must keep living. For Thorin. He wouldn't be able to lose the last of his family. For Fili. I can't let him grow up without at least one parent. And for the child inside me. If I give up, that is two lives lost.

I throw my hand out behind me. It lands on the empty bed. Heptifili's side of the bed. I turn around, rubbing the smooth bed where it should be warm from body heat. _But it isn't. _I shake the voice from my head.

"Heptifili," My voice quivers. "You know that I'll miss you. Fili will. _Thorin_ will." I laugh at the last two words. "_Thorin_ will." I shake my head and a tear slips out of my eyes and flows over the bridge of my nose and falls onto the bed. "And I don't know what to do without you."

I close my eyes and more tears flow. I hear the door open and light seeps in, a shadowy form cast onto the floor. Heavy steps come closer and Thorin sits on the side of the bed. He is clean and smells better.

He doesn't say anything as he lays down beside me. His arms pull me against him and I sob into his chest. He rubs my back, his humming like rumbling thunder.

* * *

**Okay, peeps! All for today! One more chapter and then one to Kili! Yay! Please, please, please review! I love to hear from you guys and I always want to know what you think! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! I'd like to point out to special guests, again! Thank you! More cuteness is to come along with hurt, comfort, yeah, yeah. I think you get the point. And here is to _you!_ ;) Kili's on his way!**

* * *

**Thorin's Point of View**

I sit down at the table and rub my forehead. Fili runs to me and pulls at my sleeve.

"Uncle," he begs. "Come play."

"Not now, Fili." I answer. Fili steps back and gives me his best puppy dog face. I frown.

"Fili," I groan. "Not now, Fili."

"Okay, Uncle." Fili stalks away and I sigh as I stand up and head to the front room. I look out the window, unable to see past the rain and darkness. A quick flash of lightning pierces the darkness, but there is no sign of Dis.

I sigh and sit down in a chair beside the fire. I close my eyes, mentally beating myself. _I should never have let her go out alone. Hadn't I known the storm was coming? I should go out and look for her, but she'd skin me if I left Fili alone or took him out, even if it was just to bring him to someone for them to watch him._

I guess that leaves me with nothing to do but sit and wait

xXxXx

**Dis' Point of View**

I scramble under the branches of a tree for cover. The rain pours down, making puddles in the ground and causing the trail to transform to mud.

I need to sit. To _breath_. I scream. The pain won't stop. But it is too soon. Too soon.

xXxXx

**Thorin's Point of View**

I pace the floor right inside the door, occasionally checking gout the window. Disappointment is all I'm greeted by when I open the door. And rain, too. **  
**

"Dis!" I scream. My voice is hoarse and scratchy from yelling too much. No answer. Doesn't surprise me. I can't hear anything above this cursed rain.

I decide to check on Fili. I managed to wrestle him into bed earlier. I can only hope that he has crashed at some point.

Once I'm outside his door, I peek in. He lays with his back to me, breathing steadily. _Yep._ I smile. _Definitely asleep._

I frown. I should probably get some sleep myself. _No._ I have to wait for Dis. I fight off the weariness seeping into my muscles. I slump into the chair beside the fire.

xXxXx

I can't remember falling asleep, but now I'm waking. To the sound of a opening door. I jump and grip the armrests.

Dis has her back to me as she quietly closes the door. She is shivering and her clothes and hair are dripping, making puddles on the floor at her feet.

"Dis?" I slowly stand, whispering gently. I did my best not to startle her, but she jumps and spins around. My eyes fly from her pale face to the bundle in her arms.

It is small and wrapped in Dis' cloak. And, suddenly, it begins to _cry_. And _arms_ reach out of it. My eyes widen.

"Dis?" I strain the word. I step towards her, slowly, my eyes still on the bundle.

She rest her hand on the wall and leans against it. Her face becomes ghostly pale and her eyes squint shut. She takes pained breaths. I run to her side and she holds out the baby for me and I take... It? I'm to worried to check.

"I'm going to take you to Oin." I say and she opens her mouth to argue. When she looks up at me, she shuts it.

I hand the baby to her and scoop her up in the same position she holds the child in. She leans her head against my chest and pulls the baby close to hers.

I'm reaching for the knob when Dis' head shoots up. "Fili?"

"He's asleep. I'll be right back, Dis. This won't take long." She nods and lies her head back down.

xXxXx

I'm sitting in a chair beside the bed when Dis wakes. She shakes with a fit of coughing.

"Thorin!" She scolds once she sees me. I smile. "You're supposed to be with Fili!"

"Don't worry!" I raise my hands in self-defence. "Balin is with him."

"So he isn't here?" Dis seems disappointed. I frown at her, confused.

"Well... No. Didn't think you'd want him to be." She sighs with relief.

"I don't want him to catch cold." Dis replies. I laugh. Her eyes widen.

"Kili?" She struggles to sit up. I put a firm hand on her shoulder and press her down.

"Shh."

"Where is Kili?"

"Who?"

"Kili."

"Oh! Right! That one. He's over there." I point to the other side of the room where a wooden cradle is placed.

"Will you bring him here, Thorin?" I nod and retrieve the child.

_Kili,_ I think. I laugh. _Kili. _

"What are you laughing at?" Dis asks, pretending to be irritated.

"Nothing." She raises her brows. "Just... Kili."

"What is so funny about that? _I_ like it. It is like Fili, but with a K."

"Thanks for explaining." I laugh. "I wouldn't have known." She glares at me.

The room is quiet. We both stare at the boy I hold, awkwardly, in my arms. She reaches out and takes him.

I clasp my hands together and place my forearms on my legs, leaning forward.

xXxXx

I shut the door behind Balin. Fili stands behind me, his arms behind his back and his leg kicking at the floor. He looks down at is feet.

I turn to him, sighing He looks up and, noticing my gaze on him, quickly looks back down.

"I didn't mean to Uncle Thorin." He chokes and I can see a tear running down his face. "I only wanted to-"

I scoop him up and ruffle his golden mane. "It is all okay, little one. I'll get the harp fixed and," I pause a moment, humming in pretend thought. Fili laughs. "How about," His eyes widen along with his smile. "We find you an instrument to play?"

Fili nods, violently. "Woah, buddy! Don't want your head flying off!" He shakes his head, _calmly_.

I set him down and pat his back. "Okay. We'll go look tomorrow. You have to go to bed."

xXxXx

Fili hugs the fiddle close to his chest. He can't get a good grip on it, but he threw a fit when I offered to carry it for him.

When we get back to the house, he sits down and demands I teach him to play. I sigh.

"I don't have time for this, Fi-" His puppy-dog face. I sigh again and rub my forehead, walking over to him. "Okay."

xXxXx

The table is empty. Almost. It feels empty. Only Fili and I's plates are lying on the wood.

Fili shoves down his food. I can see his dislike for it no matter how well he hides it. I don't really care for it, either. I'm not the best cook.

"When is Mom coming home?" Fili stares down at his plate and pokes at the remaining food.

"I don't know, Fili. Soon."

"Is she okay?" Fili looks up at me, his crystal eyes filled with concern.

"She is fine. She has a cold and she has to wait until the baby is well." Fili straightens. He always enjoys talking about the baby, even though I didn't tell him about it until three days after it was born. He was upset at first, but when I told him that he'd get to be a big brother and there was so many things that they would do, he was more than excited to see the baby.

"Will Mom bring Kili home when she comes?"

"Yes, Fili. But you need to be patient. They need time. Kili was born one week early and Mister Oin needs to make him healthy." Fili looked back down at his plate, frowning. I open my mouth to try to explain some more, but Fili interrupts me.

"Will Kili be okay?"

I stand, picking Fili up from his chair, and ruffle his hair. He giggles before looking at me for an answer.

"Yes, Fili. He'll be fine."

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being short! :( I ran out of ideas. But I have one now! I was thinking about doing a couple more chapters from other dwarves POVs. Just until Fili and Kili are a little older? Everyone okay with that?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo sorry it took so long! I recently started the BBC show Robin Hood and fell deeply in love with it. I finished it on 8/22/13 and started it again the night after. I will get back to updating more. Soo, so sorry! :(**

**Okay! Here we go! I'm going to do this one mostly from Dwalin's POV. It might include Thorin's. I am going to do two more from Thorin and Dis' POV and then, maybe, a couple more of the dwarves! Sound good? We'll see as it goes along.**

**_ilovevollyball: Hi! I'm glad that you gave it a chance! ;) Lol! Kili will get older! Fili, too! I do the same thing when I'm trying to write a review! ;P Thank you and I'll try! Lol! I love it! P.U.S.! :P Creative_!**

* * *

**Dwalin's Point of View**

I knock on the door then step back, crossing my arms with a grunt. Someone yells from inside. There is no answer for a couple of seconds after that, so I try the door.

Unlocked. I step in and hang my cloak by the door. "Thorin?"

"One minute!" Thorin. An obviously annoyed and stressed Thorin.

There is a shuffling sound from down the hall. Thorin appears with a little blonde dwarfling hanging onto one of his legs and another dark-haired one hanging over his shoulder and grabbing at his hair.

I frown. He struggles with the dark-haired one and pulls him down into his arms before turning to me, smiling.

"Dwalin," he sighs. "Thanks for coming." I nod, go to him, and pry the blonde boy from his leg.

"So," I hold the dwarf at arm's length and look him up and down. He laughs. "These the boys?"

"Yes. Dis is out getting some stuff for..." He pauses. Shrugging, he turns towards the hall and heads to the back of the house. "Something."

I follow him down the hall and into the dining room. Pots and pans are scattered everywhere.

"So Dis is planning to carry through with the moving thing or is this just your cooking?"

"I'm better than you!" Thorin laughs. "But this is Dis." He sighs. "It is just that... Never mind! We can talk about this later. Will you set him down?" Thorin nods to the dwarfling that is still in my hands. I, awkwardly, set him on the floor.

Thorin bends over and holds out the dark-haired boy. "Fili, take your brother and go play in your room." The blonde boy, Fili I'm assuming, takes the dark-haired boy, Kili, and runs down the hall.

Thorin sighs. I look at him and he leans away from my glare. "What?"

"They're not what you made them sound like." I say, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. That? You've been here for seconds! You haven't seen them when they're crazy! You don't know how crazy they are until you try to get them to go to bed." Thorin settles into a chair at the table and I grab on next to him.

"I guess I'll see in a couple of hours." I grunt. Thorin laughs at my discomfort. I snort and glare at him.

His eyes suddenly widen and he swears under his breath as he leaps from his chair and runs into a different room. The kitchen from what I remember. I sit were I am and raise an eyebrow, craning my neck as I try to look through the doorway.

I raise my head and take a deep breath through my nose. I laugh as I try, once more to get a look through the doorway.

Thorin is running back and forth, waving his hands through the air as he tries clearing away the smoke.

My laughing must have carried to him because he is glaring at me. It is only for a second, then he turns and resumes his kitchen duties.

xXxXx

Fili runs around the room and I stumble after him. Thorin sits in the wash room doorway, fighting a half-dressed Kili into his night shirt. If he wasn't so caught up in his own task, I'm sure Thorin would be enjoying the chase going on just in front of him.

I snarl at him for a moment. He invited me to have a drink with him and catch up on things while he babysat the boys. I didn't come to chase little boys and he knew that. I didn't miss his smirk as he assigned me to Fili.

I glance down at the wiggling boy in his arms and decide that I'm okay with chasing Fili.

Fili claws at the shut door. "Mama!"

I lunge for him and he shrieks.

"Mama!" He screams, louder.

"Caught you, you little..." I hiss.

"Dwalin!" Thorin snaps before I finish and I shut my mouth, tightly. Thorin glares at me. I shrug and carry Fili to Thorin.

I hold his ankle and stretch my arm as far from me as it can go. Fili sways and laughs, hysterically.

"Uncle Thorin!" He yells through his giggling, reaching out for Thorin.

"Trade." Thorin stands and holds Kili out to me. I grab the back of his shirt and hold him far out, too. Thorin steps back and smiles as he examines my hold on Fili.

"Uncle!" Fili pleads. His arms flail around, searching for a hold on something. He looks like a bat hanging upside down like that. I chuckle and Thorin does, too.

"Uncle!" Fili swings back and forth. Thorin grabs his arms and I let go of his feet. His hands slip and he crashes to the floor with a thud.

Thorin looks at me with wide blue eyes before kneeling beside Fili.

"You okay, Fili?" Fili starts shaking, violently. I silently swear.

A high-pitched laugh echos through the room. Thorin sighs with relief.

"Again! Again, Uncle! Again!" Fili gets to his feet and jumps up and down.

"Waoh!" Thorin laughs. "I don't think so, Little One!"

"Aw!" Fili's shoulders slumps.

"It is time for you to go to bed."

Fili's lower lips began to shake. "Now, Fili!" Thorin scolded, shaking his finger at his nephew. "None of that."

"Okay, Uncle."

"Good boy. Hop in your bed." Fili does as he is told and pulls the covers over his shoulders. "Good boy. Goodnight, Little One."

Thorin leads me back into the hall and takes Kili from me. "Go back into the kitchen and get us both a mug, won't you? I'll put Kili in his bed in Dis' room and then meet you."

xXxXx

The door creaks open. Thorin and I both look away from the crackling fire and to the door.

We'd moved to the sitting room after we'd drank and Thorin had lit his pipe.

Dis steps inside the door and removes her hood. Setting and armload of trinkets on a nearby table, she hangs up her cloak and turns to us.

"Dwalin! It is good to see you! How is everything?"

"Just fine." I grunt. "You?"

"Oh, fine, fine. A little stressful with the moving and things, but nothing that I can't handle."

"Good."

Silence.

"How'd it go?"

"Well." Thorin answers. I snort.

"I think I will be off now." I announce as I stand.

"Thank you for coming, Dwalin. You're welcome at anytime." Dis smiles.

I nod and open the door to be greeted by a cold blast of wind. I quietly curse and step out.

* * *

**Uhg! I'm really, really, really sorry! Please, please, please review! :) Love you guys! Thanks for being patient and sticking with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If any of you have a request for POVs, just let me know who you want.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK! I made it a shorter chapter just so I could get it up faster! I AM SO SORRY!  
**

**Ilovevollyball: Nope! He will though! ;) ****I'm so glad to know you're enjoying them! I will continue to do my best! ****I'll get used to it if you get used 'little messages'. I make sure to reply to all of my reviews and that is how I'll reply to your's. ****Feel free to write tons! I _love_ to hear from you guys and I don't mind writing replies! I love to, actually! I like to let my readers know that I listen to them and love to hear whatever it is they have to say!**

* * *

**Dis' Point of View**

I wipe my brow with the back of my hand and then place both hands on my hips.

I look over the dining room. It is almost empty except for the few things we use daily. Everything else is packed up. I'm done with most of the house. Only one room is still full other than necessities. I _have_ been avoiding that room.

I make my way down the hall. Fili is out with Dwalin and Balin and Kili is in my room taking a nap. Thorin is still at work and I've spent most of the day packing.

There is a loud knock on the door and I turn and head back to the dining room and continue to the front room.

Dwalin opens the door before I get to it and he steps in, followed by Balin with Fili holding his right hand.

"Dwalin!" Balin scolds. "You don't walk right in on people! Wait for them to-" He stops when he sees me.

"Dis! My apologies! Dwalin shouldn't have-"

"It is alright!" I go to them. "You guys are welcome anytime!"

"Mama!" Fili slides his hand out of Balin's and runs to me, wrapping his arms around my leg. I look down at him and smile.

"Did you have fun with Mr. Dwalin and Mr. Balin?"

"Yes! We watched one of the sword practices!" Fili shouts excitedly.

"Did you really?" I ask, my voice sounding with equal excitement. I, of course, knew that was what they were going to do, but I play along for Fili.

"Yes!" Fili says proudly.

There is a sudden wail from the back of the house. "Fili, why don't you go back and get your brother?" I set my hand on Fili's back and, gently, push him along.

"Okay, Mama!" He scuttles away.

I turn to Balin and Dwalin. "Thank you, boys."

"Anytime Dis! Is there anything else we could do to help you move out?" Balin questions. "We could take the boys for the night or something?"

I smile, partially because it is such a kind offer and partially because I heard Dwalin choke up behind Balin. I know that my boys are a little much, one being just a babe and the other being a reckless dwarfling. But what can you expect of them? They will grow eventually.

"Thank you, Balin, but you've done enough already."

"Well then!" Dwalin bellowed as if we'd forgotten he was there. "We'd best be off!"

"Yes!" Balin agreed, quickly. "We've things to do. Good day to you, Dis!" Both dwarves turn and march to the door with myself following behind.

"Thank you again, boys!" I shout as the head out the door and down the path.

"Anytime, Dis!" Balin shouts back over his shoulder. "Anytime!"

I close the door and stride through the house until I get to the back hall. Turning into the first room on the right, I see Fili jumping up and down next to Kili's cradle in the corner of the bedroom. His back is to me so he doesn't notice me come in.

"And he was taller than Uncle Thorin! He swung his sword and hit the other dwarf's sword so hard that it flew out of his hands!"

Kili was giggling as if he actually understood what Fili was saying to him.

I smile and, quietly leaving the room, make my way to the last room on the right.

Standing outside the door, I take a large, shaky breath and my shoulders tremble as the rise and fall.

I push the door opened to be greeted by a room clouded with dust. The only light is from the large window against the back wall. Sunlight is pouring through and illuminating the flat surface of the desk below the windowsill.

But the desk isn't empty. It looks quite well kept and, as a matter of fact, recently used.

A candle sits at the top right corner and it is obviously been used recently. But my eyes are drawn to the center of the desk.

A large roll of parchment lay open on the desktop. Scattered around the roll are little jars containing all kinds of art utensils. I lay a hand on the parchment and smooth it out, at a loss for words.

There, painted upon the parchment, is a perfectly detailed painting of Heptifili.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I hope you don't mind it being semi-short! Please review! It would make my day! :) 3 Love you all! Thanks for sticking with me and for your continual support!**


End file.
